nightcrawlersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Daybreaker
A Daybreaker is a person with special abilities. They are the rivals of the Nightcrawlers, having decided that Nightcrawlers are a threat to their own race with their vigilante work. They are currently lead by Nora Bat after the death of Marcus Devling. History and Formation Having been around since before the Nightcrawlers had formed, the Daybreakers were once a branched off area of the police and military forces that were subject to enhancers that allowed them to gain near-supernatural abilities when given the same of certain injections. Around the time, only three different types of Daybreakers were there: The Police, with their ability of enhanced speed; the Grunts, with their rather weak ability to change the shape of objects; and the Green Thumbs, with their ability to control the plants around them - particularly sunflowers. The crime rate in the city had gone down signifigantly when the small group was released to the public, but soon after the group had a break-in at one of the labs. The soon-to-be founder of the Nightcrawlers, Liza Nightingale, broke into a lab and stole seven samples of newly-developed Daybreaker genes, throwing the group back in their research by five years. When the Nightcrawlers rose up after harnessing the abilities within the stolen genes, it was ordered that Daybreakers could be anyone who wanted to join, law enforcement or not. Their panicked formation, however, coupled with the uprising of the vigilante group, crippled them greatly in their struggle. It wasn't until a year after the Nightcrawler uprising that a set of twins volunteered to take over the Daybreakers and make them better, claiming to know how the Nightcrawlers had harnessed their now-permanent abilities. They explained their tattoos and how they affected the bearer, and soon were elected to lead the Daybreakers. The Nightcrawlers were fended off for a while, until the unfortunate day six months later when the twins were attacked during a meeting at home base, which had recently been named "Divide". One was assassinated on the spot while the other disappeared without a trace, presumed dead to this day. Soon after their funeral, Marcus Devling was elected leader. Marcus's reign over the Daybreakers, while viewed as incompetant, was still powerful enough to keep smaller groups of Nightcrawlers at bay. He was assassinated by an unknown Nightcrawler years later, presumably the one who'd attacked the previous leaders, and leadership was passed down to Adranora Bat. After about a week under Bat's lead, their home base (for the same amount of time) was destroyed. Matthew Stark, lead technician and leader of the Duty Faction, stated very clearly that, for once, the Nightcrawlers were not responsible for it's destruction and the ultimate death of more than half of the Daybreakers inside. This was the first time the Daybreakers had found an enemy in someone other than the Nightcrawlers. Factions Like Nightcrawlers, Daybreakers have seven Factions with certain abilities. * Glory: An association with light and/or fire * Speed: An association with speed * Duty: An ability to learn with a single touch of something * Action: An ability to shift the air around you * Sight: Possession of animals, and the 'borrowing' of an animals abilities * Trust: A connection to plants, mainly sunflowers * Restraint: The ability to change an object to suite you. Category:Daybreakers Category:Main Page